The Secret Love
by Sixx's girl
Summary: What happens when you cant tell your best friend that you have fallen in love with him? Will he run and never look back or will he stay and return the feelings? to be Continued


This story is dedicated to my grandpa that just passed away on 1-16-2012. He was 75 years old. He died after he had fallen broke 2 ribs and punctured a lung. He had aneurism (I don't know how to spell it) in his heart or brain. It did not burst. He had continued to have minor strokes due to a blockage in his passage ways to his brain. Two days ago he went into emergency surgery and went into the ICU. He had a stroke yesterday morning that had shut down brain function and caused him to randomly twitch. But we did not know that until he went in for a cat scan. We had got the results back today. We decided to take him off of life support today. He loved to be around family and watch Scooby.

The last thing me and my grandpa talked about was about when he was young and he had to go to his aunt's house. They would drink goat milk for breakfast and ate cow brains for supper on Friday. And how his father did not understand how come he and his sister did not want to go there. He was a great person to be around. He was inspiring and funny, though sometimes he could be gruff. He is in a place where there is no more suffering, no more pain, and where he will always be loved. I love you grandpa. This is for him. Also on my page I have a poll going to find out what pairing I should write, so if you would stop by and leave your opinion. Your opinion would be greatly considered. Thanks, Sixx's girl.

I sat there staring at the TV it was all the same news as last night. Don't anyway do things differently, don't anyone have their own lives and know that they are all not one person.

BREAKING NEWS

There has been a shooting near 53rd street and Elm Street. Reports are saying that there were 6 people shot including 3 kids. We will keep you posted as more information comes in.

What kind of monster could shot children, let alone other human beings? I know that it had to be someone very messed up. To hurt children was an unspeakable act of crime. Put them in with the other murders that just killed adults and see how long they last. I will never understand why the other killers would beat the hell out of the people that hurt children. But I guess that even killers have scene of right and wrong.

I sat there waiting to find out more on the story, when my phone rang. I got up grumbling to answer the retched thing. I hated phones, I could live without mine. When people asked me if I could live without my phone I would always say yes. And they would all look at me like I'm an alien. I have to have my music, movies, cartoons, video games, and action figures.

"Phil Brooks speaking."

"Hey Phil, its Jeff."

"Hey, Jeff. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, I'm at Matt's house. And you know Matt he is fun, but not as big into having fun all the time. He is too serious about living. I get where he is coming from but he needs to lighten up and live a little."

"Yeah your brother is stiff. But he is a great guy. What are you doing over there anyway?"

"Beth wanted to see Reby. So they took off to shop and left me and Matt."

"That sucks. If you were closer to Chicago we could hang out, and play games."

"By the sound of it you are watching TV, most specific the news. Why are you watching the news?"

"Oh I'm just watching about a shooting in lower Chicago. They shot 3 kids. How messed up is that?"

"Pretty messed up, we had a shooting here in Raleigh not to long ago. But there was no children hurt. I can't wait for the heavy weight championship match."

"Have you found out who your opponent is yet?"

"Yep, Ryback, it is going to be a tough match. But that is ok because my grandfather always told me to do your best. That's what I'm going to do, though I will be really ticked off if I do not win. What are you up to now I hear shooting?"

"I'm playing Assassin's Creed 3. It is actually pretty fun. Do you know when the matchup is?"

"No, not yet, they are supposed to contact me with the information. I heard you have a match tomorrow against Dolph Ziggler."

"I do actually; it should be an easy match. You hit him just right and he cries like a baby, though he can put up a good fight. I swear if I get attacked by some crazy fan, trying to try out by 'character' I'm going to slap them. That hurt the last time someone did that."

"That was pretty funny, seeing someone jump out of the crowd and punch you in the face. Though I imagine that it did hurt, from the angle he hit you from. Everyone expected to hit him back. At least you do not have to fight someone that can pick up to like 500 pounds and throw them across the ring like they are dolls. The Big Show is not little man he weighs close to 500 pounds last time I checked."

"Yeah, but we'll face each other soon enough. I mean we are going for the same title. I would not be surprised if we end up fighting in the final match for it."

"I'll be in Chicago tomorrow to see the match, and to hang out with you. I can't stay in Raleigh any longer because of Beth. She's been PMSing really bad lately and I have to get way for a while."

"I shall a wait your arrival my friend."

"Good bye, Phil."

"Good bye, Jeff." I said as I hung up the phone. I shut off my game and TV. I stood up and walked into my bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom. I did my nightly routine that consisted of shower, comb hair, dry hair, wash my face, brush my teeth, and weigh myself. I was ready for bed, I realized as I shuffled a yawn. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a rock.

I awoke with the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sighed and looked at the time 5:00 in the morning. The time I usually got up in the morning to hit the gym before work. Well today, I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to hang around my house and do my off day routine. Playing video games, read comic books, and eat pizza. I don't think I could go into work today. I won't even watch it on TV.

I don't really care to see Jeff get beat up. But I have to go in today. I have a match today against Ziggler. I don't necessary like the guy, but he gets me closer to my own goals. I love Jeff, but I don't have to courage to tell him. Besides he has a girlfriend. And Matt, oh Matt. He has had a really hard time lately. With being depressed from Lita cheating on him to finding miss Reby Sky. He is happy and everyone else is happy that he is. I mean it gets him out of Jeff hair for the moment.


End file.
